


details

by punkfisher (kipkaizer)



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Character Study, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Trans Male Character, also lisa is my mom, au where everyone is happy and nothing bad happens, binding, in this house we dont ship step siblings, supportive parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 20:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18598975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kipkaizer/pseuds/punkfisher
Summary: Anyone who had met Lisa would tell you that she’s one of the most perceptive people you’ll ever meet. So when she met Sal for the first time, she picked up on the signs.





	details

     Anyone who had met Lisa would tell you that she’s one of the most perceptive people you’ll ever meet. Jokes might even float around the little town of Nockfell that she has a photographic memory, because every offhand comment is remembered, stashed, and recalled later on. Birthdays, anniversaries, the shellfish allergy that you mentioned once during dinner. When a new tenant moves into the apartments, one of her first questions is always their preferred coffee order, because she spent her Sunday mornings humming over the coffee machine and having Larry carry styrofoam cups around the apartments for 25 cents a tenant. It was one of his first chores as a kid, a way for him to save up money for those new CDs he always begged for as they passed the local music shop on their way to the grocery store.

     “I could never compete with Mr. Addison's Tea!” She would say, “but not everyone’s a tea person, so it’s only fair that they get their morning pick-me-up, too.”

     So when she met Sal for the first time- with those messy pigtails, that slouched posture, the shirt that was almost three sizes too big, and the nervous, crackly voice muffled behind his mask- she picked up on the signs. She didn’t mention it, but a few months down the line she would admit that had she not seen all those little details, she wouldn’t have been so eager to hand over her key card.

     “I have a son, Larry, around your age.” She had said, recalling silently to herself when Larry had started wearing that big, red hoodie even though it had holes worn into the elbows, when he had started slouching to hide his chest, when she had found the unraveled ace bandages on the floor of the bathroom just the day before he had nervously asked her at dinner how she would feel about having a son instead of a daughter, how she liked the name  _ Lawrence? _

     And she had seen that little hint of victory in Sal’s eye when she had easily referred to him as Henry’s son, or even weeks down the line when she would wave goodbye with a comment of “you boys know I’m just down the hall!”

     But when she had started noticing that raspy cough from the other side of Sal’s mask, a month or two since he had moved in, or the wheezy breaths she could sometimes hear when he sat down for dinner with them, she wasn’t particularly sure how to intervene. At that point, she wasn’t even sure if  _ Larry  _ knew, but it pained her to watch Sal spend an extra five minutes taking off his winter coat and earmuffs just because he needed time to catch his breath, or the nervous shininess in his eye on the days where he breathed easier but kept his arms crossed over his chest.

     She noticed a second roll of ace bandages tucked away in their medicine cabinet the day before Larry pulled her aside and said “mom, I think Sal needs one of those chest compressors things.”

     She had made her son one, back when Larry had first come out, out of spandex and a pair of tights, after she Larry had asked her to stay home from school for a day because the ace bandages and the doubled up sports bras had made his ribs so sore and his underarms so raw that he could barely lift his arms over his head.

     So when Larry asked her again,  _ trusted _ her with that, she had simply nodded and told him “of course, does he need to borrow my tape measure? I want it to fit right.”

     The relieved, thankful look in her son’s eyes when she didn’t second guess it was something she’d remember years down the line, when what would eventually be  _ both _ of her sons were on her couch healing with matching scars on their chests.

     And when, three days later, she had handed Larry the perfectly folded garment and he had  _ sworn _ she was the best mom ever, she didn’t need a thank you from Sal, or even a word of acknowledgement. She just needed to see him slowly start wearing t-shirts that fit right, and see him running down to the treehouse without stopping to catch his breath, and that was enough for her. 

**Author's Note:**

> something im really proud of in terms of just... writing style. ive been in a bit of a funk lately with creative writing and this helped me a lot :)  
> anyways, everyone is trans and you can pry that headcanon from my cold, dead hands. also, since this is set in the 90's, there's no real binder companies around, which is why i hc that lisa can make them.  
> but yeah, expect some more sally face fics from me soon, i have a huge au im working on (already over 5000 words for the first story! wow!)  
> and follow my sally face ask blog! it's theredeyeddemons.tumblr.com  
> thanks for reading!


End file.
